1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle information transmission device.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-176591 (JP-A-2010-176591) describes a vehicle display device that causes a front windshield to reflect light from LEDs to transmit information to a driver. Japanese Patent No. 3626229 describes a vehicle drive support system that projects light from light sources installed in a vehicle so that light is reflected at a position on the surface of a front windshield, which corresponds to a detected position of a risk outside the vehicle, to inform a driver of the risk.
Note that Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-171390 (JP-A-2001-171390), Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-155307 (JP-A-2004-155307) and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-172994 (JP-A-2000-172994) are listed as other related art documents. JP-A-2001-171390 describes a vehicle head-up display that displays the condition of radio waves even when a message is not received, in order to moderately make a driver aware of a displayed incoming message when the message is displayed. JP-A-2004-155307 describes a vehicle display device that displays an image shifted in a curve direction during cornering. JP-A-2000-172994 describes a vehicle obstacle warning device that, when an obstacle has been detected on the right side or left side of the vehicle, individually changes the sizes or luminances of right and left warning displays.
However, the techniques described in JP-A-2010-176591 and Japanese 3626229 still have room for improvement in terms of the way of information transmission.